


寒冷良夜

by tomodaportgas



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cold Weather, Dorms, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomodaportgas/pseuds/tomodaportgas
Relationships: Gilles "Montagne" Touré/Seamus "Sledge" Cowden
Kudos: 3





	寒冷良夜

他翻看着那几张夹在档案袋里的情报，尽量不让纸张因为被翻动而发出声响。房间里已经熄了灯，黑暗里充斥着寒冷的气味，窗户是单层玻璃，尽管已经关严锁好，凉意还是像侏罗纪公园里会开锁的迅猛龙一样强势地闯进了这栋建筑，四处逡巡，让人心惊胆寒。冷空气在夜晚异常聪明，它们悄无声息地隐匿在空气中，比最优秀的狙击手还要耐心，无孔不入，近乎难以抵挡。即使是他，也在一小会儿后就感到手指的动作迟钝下来，于是他把手伸进训练服单薄的衣领里，让脖颈处温热的皮肤唤醒自己懈怠的知觉。

上铺传来的动静在一片此起彼伏的鼾声中分外惹耳，吱呀的承重声在木板上移动着，他把视线从文件转移到一侧的爬梯上，手电筒的光照亮了从上面下来的人，对方跳下床，用一只手挡住脸，因为突然而来的光线躲闪地闭上了眼。

他把迷你手电筒从嘴里取出来，握柄的尾端被他咬得有点湿，“抱歉。”他轻声说。光束顺着牛皮纸袋的边缘投到地面上，形成一个椭圆形的光斑。

在他面前的是睡眼惺忪的谢默思•考登。空勤团的壮汉摆了摆手，胡乱地蹬上自己的靴子，踩过地上的光斑向门外走去。他上身穿着一件无袖的背心，肩膀和手臂漂亮的肌肉因为室内的气温紧绷着，靴子散开的鞋带随着他的脚步甩来甩去。房门开启时发出喑哑的摩擦声，谢默思抚摸着自己的胳膊，消失在了门边。

他继续阅读那些纸张，弥漫在空气中的寒意已经悄无声息地攻破了外套单薄的屏障，进军到他的皮肤上埋伏起来。寒冷可以让人头脑清醒，他并不讨厌这一点，周围的床铺上，呼吸声、鼾声、翻身的响动，挪动身体时膝盖或手肘撞到冰冷又坚硬的护栏上半梦半醒的痛呼交织在黑暗中，像湖水一样在夜晚的寒风中震荡着，保持着一种稳定又神秘的节奏。他是唯一醒着的人，正浸泡在黑暗的水潮中，纸张上的图表和文字像飞虫一样嗡嗡地绕着他盘旋，蚕食着他的耐心。他又把手电筒咬回嘴里，控制着自己不要因为任何一件事叹气。这个小东西是艾曼纽的礼物，加拿大生产，航空材料外壳，USB充电，他花了几天适应多带一根数据线而不是用电池供电。他的同事显然考虑过他可能会有的需求，再结合她对年长人士适应现代科技的半强迫式祝愿，最后挑中了这个。这个选择是个惊喜，他很欣赏具备低亮度的档位调节功能，若非如此，他现在想必要到亮灯的楼梯口去，或接受每一个被军用手电的高强度光线照醒的队友友善的咒骂。

门口又发出门扇的吱呀，谢默思闪身进来，带进来一阵冷风。为了不让光柱乱晃，他这次只是用余光确认了一下那个熟悉的身影，大个子朝这边走过来，打着呵欠。由于谢默思的床位就在他的上铺，当对方在爬梯边上站定低头看向他时，他自然地向旁边挪了挪位置，好让他的朋友可以坐下来把靴子脱掉。谢默思配合地坐到他的旁边，边把军靴从脚上拔下来，边轻声问，“还好吗？”

他微微偏过头，咬着手电含混地应到，“是的。”虽然嘴上的动作限制了面部表情，但他觉得对方应该领会到了他的意思。

谢默思点了点头，“很好。”

他知道这意味着谢默思确定了不需要为他提供帮助，这位前橄榄球队队长有时会把他的同事当作自己的队员一般照料，即使对方比他年长得多。这对他而言并不是一种冒犯，他了解这种意识，他同样也是这种意识的履行者，而当他偶尔在谢默思这成为被履行者时，总是有一些奇妙的反差感。对方毋容置疑是个可靠的人，所以当他们在某些方面达成共识时，他感受到谢默思站在他的背后，支撑着他，像他强力的后援。他并不是很习惯于依靠别人，因为生活之中的境况通常相反。这种关系是一种新奇又微妙的体验。

苏格兰人并没有如他预想中那样马上钻回被窝里去，在冰冷的黑暗中，对方朝他靠过来，胸口贴上他的后背。他没有动，手电筒的光线仍稳稳地停留在纸面上，谢默思也没有别的动作，只是倚靠着他，呼吸拂在他的颈边，有点发痒。他感到谢默思的心跳贴在自己的脊柱上，体温透过他的上衣蔓延过来，埋伏在他皮肤上的寒意被驱赶出境，落荒而逃。纸上的字绕着他的光束起舞，他盯着那舞蹈端详，却全然没看出舞步几何。过了一会儿，谁嘟囔了一句梦话之后，谢默思挪动了身子，背后重新空开的感觉像割除了身体的一部分。在把头离开他的肩窝时，对方的嘴唇在他后颈上裸露的地方停留了一秒，像是不小心蹭到了。“晚安。”谢默思轻轻地说，随后顺着爬梯回到了自己的铺位。他听着头上的木板再次传来被重量摇动的声音，随后归于这一片混杂的黑潮之中。

寒气发现了他的落单，再次一拥而上包围了他，试图卷土重来。

他意识到自己没有之前感觉的那么冷了。


End file.
